Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the fifth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on December 6, 2002 on BBC Two. *In Wild Thing's last Wars, it showed a significant decline, appearing to struggle at the hands of 259, and progressing through all three rounds on judges decisions. **The 259/Wild Thing battle has been subject of controversy, as some people felt that it went against the precedent set in Heat D regarding a robot being immobilised by the end. On the other hand, others felt that the two cases were very different from each other, as 259 was completely immobilised, and not merely prevented from moving. Philippa Forrester was particularly upset by the events. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Aggrobot 3 vs 259 vs Infernal Contraption vs Infinity Aggrobot 3 began the match by running at Infinity and drove under it. 259 and Infernal Contraption drove around each other until 259 charged at Infernal Contraption, ripping pieces of armour off. Infinity then grabbed hold of Infernal Contraption and pushed it along the arena until 259 buckled it's claws with it's ferocious spinning disc. 259 then attacked Infinity's back panel while Aggrobot pushed Infernal Contraption around a little bit. Infinity then got away from 259, pushed the pit release, drove over the pit which hadn't opened and spun back onto the pit which started to descend. 259 then attacked Infernal Contraption's wheels with shreds of rubber going everywhere. 259 delivered a couple more blows onto Infernal Contraption, which started spinning in circles and 259 delivered another hit which sent it bouncing along the arena wall and destroying Infernal Contraption's armour. 259 delivered another hit which also bounced along the arena wall. Infernal Contraption then tried to get down the pit while Refbot counted it out. Qualified: Aggrobot 3 & 259 Wild Thing (9) vs The Stag vs Vader vs UFO UFO slowly moved towards Vader as The Stag tried to grab hold of Wild Thing. They all stayed out of each others reach for a couple of seconds before The Stag grabbed Wild Thing again. Vader cut the rubber of one of The Stag's wheels and then crumples one of the claws. The Stag then drives into Sir Killalot's Corner Patrol Zone and tried to grab Wild Thing again. Killalot picks it up and spins round, hitting a few lights in the progress. Meanwhile, Vader and Wild Thing were hitting each other with UFO trying to hit them with it's spike. Wild Thing hit Vader with it's cutting disc while UFO hit the pit release button. Refbot started to count The Stag out while Vader attacked UFO. Sir Killalot found the chicken mascot of The Stag and held it up with it's claw. Wild Thing was being pushed against an angle grinder by Vader before UFO and Vader pull it away. Wild Thing seemed to be stuck on Vader. All of a sudden, the disc of Vader stopped spinning. To finish the match UFO pushed The Stag down the pit. The judges put Wild Thing and Vader through to Round 2. Qualified: Wild Thing & Vader Round 2 Vader vs Aggrobot 3 Aggrobot didn't move very much at the start of the battle while Vader chased it. Aggrobot then reversed onto Vader's spinning disc, flicking it over. The blow seemed to immobilize Aggrobot as Vader slammed into it again. After one more blow, Dead Metal grabbed hold of Aggrobot and carved into it. Vader then attacked the gripping claws on the back of Aggrobot while Refbot counted it out. Dead Metal pushed it along the arena floor as Matilda pressed the pit release. Dead Metal whacked Aggrobot into the pit with one of its clamping claws. Winner: Vader Wild Thing (9) vs 259 Wild Thing ran away from 259 at the start of the battle. But, 259 came on the attack as it flung Wild Thing through the air a couple of times. Wild Thing then got stuck on the back of 259 for a while. 259 slammed into the arena wall to get Wild Thing off but when 259 sliced into Wild Thing again, the belt for the disc came off. It was then 259 who started to run away and hit the pit release button. Wild Thing tried to push it down but 259 moved away. Wild Thing kept piggybacking on 259 and also pushed it onto the flame pit a couple of times. 259 stopped moving towards the end of the battle. The battle went to a judges decision and they voted for Wild Thing. Winner: Wild Thing Final Wild Thing (9) vs Vader Wild Thing charged straight towards Vader at the start and Vader flung Wild Thing away using its very strong disc. Vader ran away before Wild Thing charged at it again. Vader swung round as it tried to hit Wild Thing but Shunt gave it a blow from its axe. Wild Thing and Vader pushed each other for a while before Sir Killalot separated the two. Vader hung over the flame pit while trying to hit Wild Thing. As Vader moved away, it stopped. Wild Thing hit Vader a few more times before it ran away. Vader was pushed by Wild Thing into Shunt's corner patrol zone and Shunt gave Vader a few more whacks with its axe. The second blow hit Vader's spinning blade, stopping it for a few seconds. Wild Thing's blade got stuck in Vader's armour. Refbot and Sir Killalot tried to separate the two. Shunt managed to separate the two by lifting Vader. Vader then drove across the arena to the pit release and activated it. They lingered around the pit and drove away as cease was called. The judges decided that Wild Thing was the winner. Heat Winner: Wild Thing Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice